Never Shall I Love Again
by Arear
Summary: Bella knelt near the fire, her eyes dry though her heart was broken. "Never shall I love again," she whispered to the dying flames. She wouldn't let herself when her true love rested rested on the ocean floor. BxE, AxJ, EmxR, CxE
1. Chapter 1: Sick, Story and Beginning

**Hey guys! Okay, I **_**know**_** I should be working on "Humans Together" but a plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go until I wrote this down. Right, so welcome to my next story, which I shall be working on at the same time as "Humans Together" le gasp! Anyway, this is kinda a spinoff of "The Princess Bride" but with the "Twilight" characters and I've added my own twists. Also, can anyone guess Ella's (the sick girl) last name. It isn't "Cullen" or "Swan" but is mentioned in the books. With that challange in place, on with the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own my own computer,what in the world makes you think I own the Twilight characters or The Princess Bride? I DO however own any OCs, which include Ella, her mom and her grandfather and anyothers I add.**

**NOTE!: The line ****means going from book to reality and vice a versa.**

**The plain italics (**_blah blah_**) means it's being read by Grandpa.**

**This - "blah" means talking (you already know this)**

**This - **_**'blah'**_** means thinking (again you know this)**

**Okay! On with the show!**

* * *

"Ella, are you awake?" Ella looked up to see her mother walk in. The young girl on the bed sniffled, trying to breathe through her stuffed up nose. Her short hair just barely touched her shoulders and her eyes were half lidded from exhaustion.

"Just barely, but yeah," the twelve year-old said, wiping her sweaty brown hair off her neck. Her mother smiled.

"Well, your grandfather's here to see you." Ella groaned and burried herself under her covers.

"Can't you tell him I'm too sick to see him?" She begged and her mother sighed before pulling the covers off her face.

"You're sick, that's why he's here," her mother said gently as the door opened and an old man with bright blue eyes walked in, holding something wrapped in paper.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked, ruffling her hair, and she giggled slightly batting at the hand.

"Grandpa, I'm your ONLY granddaughter." Her grandfather laughed and smiled at her.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite. But, open your present," Grandpa told her, placing the package on her lap. She tore it open to reveal... a book? She looked at the cover. The title was writted in delicate bubble-like letters in red. It showed an image of a brown haired woman on a horse before a entourage of some kind. A palace or castle was in the background.

"'The Princess Bride'?" Ella read aloud in wonder. Her grandfather nodded.

"I read this book to your father when he was sick and now I'm going to read it to you," he told her and she snuggled into her blankets and pillows. "Get comfortable," he advised, opening the book and turning to page one.

"'Kay, ready," Ella said, looking up at him with wide eyes. He laughed and was about to begin. "Hey grandpa? Is this anything like some of my other books?" Ella asked suddenly, holding up a black book with a pair of snow white hands holding a rich red apple on the cover. He looked over the book, read a little bit of the inside cover and he laughed.

"Well, there is some resemblance," Grandpa chuckled. "But, let's start reading. Chapter one."

* * *

_There was once a small farm in Florin, on the edge of a forest. Living on the farm were two people: Bella, the owner of the farm, and her farm help, whom she called Farm Boy but in reality his name was Edward. What Bella loved to do the most was ride her horse and tease the farm boy. Now, her horse was obediant. He would come when she called and would go where she steered. However, the farm boy was even more obediant. No matter what task she asked of him, he would do it with a simple "As you wish."_

Bella walked over to the Farm Boy, who was moving hay into the cows' stalls. "Farm Boy?" She asked, and he straightened, his bright green eyes meeting hers. She pushed her brown hair over her shoulder, and looked at him. "Polish my horse's tack. I want to be able to see my face shining in it by morning," she stated, and he nodded to her.

"As you wish." Was all he said and she left. A few days later, Edward was chopping wood when Bella walked over to him with two buckets in her hands.

"Farm Boy?" He looked over at her, and she held the buckets up. "Fill these with water from the well." He once again nodded to her.

"As you wish." Bella set the buckets down and went inside again.

_Time passed and as it did, Bella began to slowly realize things. All the times Edward had said "As you wish" what he was really saying was "I love you". What surprise her even more was that she loved him back, if not more or just as much._

It was a chilly autumn day and Bella was inside making bread. She wasn't very good at it, but she tried her best anyway. The door opened and she turned to see Farm...Edward walking in, carrying firewood. He set it down near the hearth and was about to leave when Bella called him back.

"Farm... I mean Edward?" She asked, and he turned, slight astonishment on his face because she called him his name. Her eyes drifted around, before spotting a pitcher above her hear. "Fetch me that pitcher? Please?" Bella asked quietly and he walked toward her, never breaking eye contact. He reached up and carefully brought it down.

"As you wish," he whispered as he handed it to her. She took it and set in near the window. Edward watched her, before walking to her and embracing her gently. Bella let herself fall into the embrace, not caring about anything else except for the man she loved, the man currently holding her so gently. She looked up, and he met her gaze. The young woman couldn't help herself. She reached up on her toes, and he bent down and their lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet with only a hint of passion locked behind it.

* * *

"CUTE!!" Ella squealed, giggling as her grandfather pulled his fingers out of his ears. "That's so adorable!" She sighed, leaning back into the pillows happily. Grandpa smiled at her; she did seem to like romance.

"Okay, then let's continue."

* * *

**Tada! Okay, that's the beginning. Tell me if you like it, or tell me if I totally and utterly destroyed it and what I can do to fix it. And I'll continue it. I'll probably continue it anyway, but it is nice to see reviews and to see if people like what I do. Drop a review if you want!**

**Thanks,**

**Arear**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnap, Choices and Pain

**Okay! Here's chapter two of "Never Shall I Love Again". An anonymous review told me that it's "I shall never love again", and I thank you, **Quotes**, for telling me that. However, I purposely made it "Never shall I love again" because I don't want to take a lot of direct quotes from the movie. I only want to do it when necessary. But, now that I've addressed that, I think it's only fair I address the other reviews left for me.**

thefiretree: I love the Princess Bride too, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter... provided you read it.

EnderACullen: Thank you and I'm honored that you think this is a great idea and that you think I'm doing well.

**Okay, with that out of the way, it's time for chapter two: Kidnap, Choices, and Pain.**

* * *

_But Edward had no money for marriage, so he set out to America to gain a fortune. Bella did not want him to go, but knew it was for the best._

Bella clung to Edward, hugging him tightly. Edward held her just as tightly. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked in a whisper. Edward buried his face in her hair.

"Of course you will. No matter where you are, I will find you again," Edward told her as she let him go briefly. She met his gaze and he suddenly captured her lips with his. Edward held her waist tightly, pulling her against his chest as her fingers wove themselves into his hair, not wanting to let go... but they did. He parted that night, and Bella was alone.

_Edward's ship did not make it to America, for it was attacked by the Dread Pirate Volturi. _**((A/N: Okay, so I was going to make it the Dread Pirate Black, but I have something else in mind for Jacob and the Volturi would be better pirates. :) :P Okay, disappearing now!))**_ who never took survivors. Bella locked herself in her room, neither eating nor sleeping for four days. When she ventured from her room, she stoked the fire and knelt beside it._

Bella watched the fire dance higher and higher. She should have been able to feel the flame's warmth, but could not. "Never shall I love again," she vowed, watching the fire. How could she, when her true love rested on the ocean floor?

* * *

"That's so sad!" Ella exclaimed, holding a pillow to her chest. Grandpa looked at her; her vibrant green eyes were sad. "Edward didn't really die, did he?" She asked, and her raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said, looking at her. Ella pouted and he continued reading.

* * *

_Years later, the King was getting older and closer to death. It finally came time for Prince Jacob to choose his bride; as was the law, he could pick any woman in the country for his bride. It was time for the announcement._

Once all the townspeople had gathered, the Prince came out. Prince Jacob was a strange character; he loved hunting and was very good at it. He had silky looking russet colored skin and slick black hair. His black eyes glittered as he watched the crowd gather. His clothing was scarlet and black, the leggings black with a vibrant scarlet shirt. His muscular arms raised and the crowd quieted.

"My people! The time has come for me to marry and I have chosen. A month from now, on the sundown of the kingdom's five hundredth anniversary, we will marry. She stands among you now. Do you want to meet her?" He asked and the crowd cheered. "I give you... Princess Isabella!" A door opened in the square and Bella stepped out. However, she was not the same Bella she had been. Although her physical appearance had not changed much, she had just gotten more beautiful, what she wore had. Instead of the simple farm clothes she once wore, she now was dressed in an extravagant cream dress. Her arms were covered completely by the billowing sleeves and a bit of fabric flowed out behind her. Her hair lay flat against the cream, standing out. But, it was her eyes that had changed the most. Brown eyes that were once deep and full of emotion had become dull and dead looking. As the people bowed before her, Bella looked around at them before switching her gaze to the Prince Jacob.

_Bella had changed for the worse. Her pain and bitter emptiness drowned the once cheerful girl she had been. As the law gave the Prince the choice of his bride, but Bella could never love him. Regardless of his insistence that she would soon grow to love him, Bella made a point to spend much of her time riding._

Fall had come and as a result, Bella was dressed in a long red dress for warmth. She rode for a long time, trying to escape, yet she knew she could not. As she rode, she came across some people. The smallest was a woman with vibrant red hair. She acted very much like a cat and her gaze kept shifted around. The one of middle height had honey blond hair. He was muscular, but not so much as the man beside him. A sword was strapped to his waist and his hand was often seemed creeping to the hilt. The largest, in height and strength, was the last. He had dark curly hair and had bulging muscles.

"A word, my lady?" The woman asked, and Bella watched her suspiciously. "We are but poor lost circus performers. Is there a town nearby... a place where we can rest and preform for the townspeople?" Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But, there's no town around here for miles," the princess replied apologetically, and the woman smirked.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream," she said and the curly haired man came up and squeezed the back of her neck. Bella began to scream, but she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Bella flickered in and out of consciousness, staying awake long enough to hear some friendly banter between the giant and the swordsman.

"Emmet, rhyming game?" One of them asked.

"Sure, Jasper. You start," The other replied in a deep voice, so Bella assumed he was the giant.

"Very well... the boat rocks with the extra weight."

"Moving enough to fill a plate."

"The sun shines with light from its face."

"Until the moon comes and takes its place."

"Stop rhyming!" A sweet, babyish voice commanded.

"Victoria, great timing!" The giant called, causing the swordsman to chuckle a little.

"Enough rhymes, I mean it!" The woman cried.

"Anybody want a peanut?"

"Arg!"

"Hey, Emmet, are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!" The two men started laughing and Bella too cracked a smile at the lighthearted banter they share. However, soon she allowed herself to fall back into the darkness, dreaming of messy bronze hair and piercing emerald eyes.

* * *

It was night out when she awoke again. The moon was hanging in the sky, lighting the sea with its full glow. The honeyed haired man stood at the back of the ship, watching the way they had come. The red-haired woman sat across from Bella, lounging carelessly.

"We should reach the cliffs by dawn," Victoria said, rubbing her hands together before looking at the swordsman. "Why are you doing that?" She demanded, causing him to look back. His blue eyes seemed troubled almost.

"Are you sure nobody's following us?" he asked, his hand on his sword hilt again.

"That's inconceivable," she replied, spreading her arms before lacing her fingers behind her head. Bella, who was usually a very opinionated individual, remained silent instead choosing to hum the tune Ed- he would always play for her. The swordsman looked back.

"Stop doing that!" She commanded, pointing at him. "We can all relax. Soon it will be all over, Jasper." Jasper turned to look at Victoria. The giant, who Bella now knew to be Emmet, stayed silent, watching the battle between them.

"Are you sure nobody's following us?" He asked again, pushing some honey bangs out of his eyes.

"I told you that's inconceivable," Victoria snarled. "But, out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"I just looked behind us and suddenly something was there."

"What?" Victoria got up and went to Jasper's side. Sure enough, there was a ship behind them. "It probably just a local fisherman... out for a cruise in eel-infested waters," she said, though she sounded worried. There was a sudden splash and Emmet spoke.

"The hostage is getting away." Victoria looked over the side and saw Bella swimming away. She glared at Jasper.

"What are you waiting for?! Go get her!" She shrieked, and Jasper shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I cannot swim." She turned her angry gaze to Emmet.

"I can only doggy-paddle," he said, motioning with his hands. Victoria growled and ran around the tiny ship.

"Right! Go right!" She shouted, her feral eyes on the swimming princess. A crying sound reached Bella's ears, causing her to stop swimming for a moment, treading water to keep her head above. The woman's eyes shown with wicked pleasure.

"Do you heat that, Highness? That is the sound the Shrieking Eels make before they feast on human flesh. If you return to the boat, you will not be harmed." A strange shape swam past her, and she let out a cry of fear, trying to move away. Another eel came up before her, its mouth wide open and ready to feast...

* * *

"She doesn't get eaten, you know." Ella jumped a little, looking at her grandfather.

"What?"

"Bella doesn't get eaten by the eels. You looked worried, and you're gripping your pillow extremely hard," he told her, and she let go of her pillow, which she was holding in a death grip.

"Oh...I wasn't worried!" She lied and her grandfather eyed her, but didn't say anything.

"We can stop now if you want, Ella," he said and she shook her head fiercely. Her brown hair flew before her green eyes and her grandfather smiled.

"Keep reading... if you want."

"Alright," he said, continuing.

* * *

_The eel was about to attack her and then..._

A giant hand came down and stuck the eel's maw, just as another hand gripped the back of her dress and hauled her into the boat. "Put her down! Just put her down!" The sweet voice of Victoria ordered and Bella was placed in the boat, water dripping from her soaking clothes. Victoria bound her hands together tightly with rope and Bella held in a wince. Jasper looked at her, pity appearing in his eyes as well as a sadness.

"I think he's getting closer," Jasper remarked, and Bella held her heart down; she would not hope, the last time she did... her heart died.

"He's no concern of ours! Keep steering the boat!" Victoria shouted and then she looked at Bella. The red-haired woman leered.

"I suppose you think you're brave now." Bella did not reply, choosing instead to close her eyes and sleep again. Her dreams were far more pleasant that her reality, filled with velvet voices, crooked smiles, soft beautiful lullabies and like always, emerald eyes being hidden partially by bronze hair.

* * *

**Yay! I did it! Now, before you tell me a lot of the dialogue is the same as in the movie, I know and I wish I didn't have to resort to that, but I kinda had too. So, Jasper, Emmet, Victoria and Jacob appear. And yes, Alice and Rosalie will appear along with Carlisle and Esme. Next chapter, the Cliffs of Insanity, the man in black and a duel to the almost death!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Arear**


	3. Chapter 3: Duel, Understand and Trouble

**Hi guys! Sorry it's up so late…in a way. But the duel on the Cliffs of Insanity just wouldn't write for me. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

dazzledbyu88: Thank you. I love the movie too and I'm glad I figured out how to fit Edward it. ;D And here's the next chapter!

Cullens4everandever: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope chapter three is to your liking as well.

jessica: You said you couldn't wait, and here it is! And thank you.

EnderACullen: I'm trying to make it different, but it isn't working out all the time. Hopefully, though, the twists I added will help make it unique from the movie and not a carbon copy.

Andrea(in response to review for chapter 1): I'm extremely glad that I blew you away. And I'm waiting for someone to figure out Ella's last name. Though, I chose Ella because if you take off the "B" in Bella, you get Ella.

Andrea(in response to review for chapter 2): You and everyone else wanted the next chapter, and here is it! Enjoy!

**So, now that you're reviews had been replied to, how about we start the chapter, hm?**

**Chapter three: Duel, Understanding and Trouble.**

Dawn came creeping over the horizon. Bella watched it, trying to forced her mind away from the venues of the past: a time where she would get up early just to watch the glorious sunrise with _him_, wrapped up in a blanket and _his_ arms. Her dull brown eyes watched the other as Victoria yelled at the men. "Get the thing moving! Come on, move it!" She shouted, and Bella sighed under her breath.

Jasper looked back, and smiled slightly. So... his old friend was gaining. Good for him, he'd be finally able to save her. His blue eyes flickered to Emmett, who nodded to him. Both men's gazes then moved to the bound princess who was holding her face away from the sun determinedly. Emmett's eyes took on a look of sadness but had a fierce looking anger in them. Jasper knew why, and he knew his eyes probably had the same anger. When the boat docked, Victoria hopped off the boat, drawing Bella with her. Jasper and Emmett followed her and the giant allowed the harness to be slipped on. Bella was strapped to his side, Victoria in front of him and Jasper on his back. Emmett began to climb and he was a good ways up before a man in black appeared from the boat that was following them and began to climb up behind them.

"He's climbing the rope," Jasper said, trying not to smile. Victoria looked down and Emmet tried not to break out in laughter.

"Inconceivable..." she murmured before glaring at Emmet. "Go faster!"

"I thought I was going faster..." Emmett said, "Besides, I have to carry you, Jasper and the princess; he's only got himself!" _And he is a very skinny and strong person..._ Emmett thought, mentally wincing when he remembered the strength those thin arms packed.

"Hurry, Em. I want her to be able to see him soon... besides I need to talk to him," Jasper whispered into Emmett's ear and the giant grunted in reply as he began to pull himself up faster. The man in black began to climb faster, trailing after them. When they reached the top of the cliff, Jasper jumped off immediately and helped Bella. He gently set her down before he walked over to help Victoria. When she had scrambled up, she hurried over to the rope and began to cut it. Just as Emmett got up, the rope was cut through and it streaked past the two men's feet. They glanced over the edge to see the man in black holding on to the cliff face. Jasper looked at Emmett, who shrugged not surprised in the least. Victoria joined them and cursed.

"He survived?! Inconceivable," she said and Jasper glared at her.

"Stop using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Jasper said, watching Bella out of the corner of his eye.

"He's climbing," Emmett said, gaining Jasper's attention and the blond looked back to see the man climbing up. Victoria sneered.

"Whoever he is, he must have seen us with the princess and must be disposed of," she said, pointing the dagger in her hand toward Emmett. "You carry her." She then turned to Jasper. "We're heading for the frontier. Catch up to us when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword," Victoria ordered as she started to walk away.

"I'm going to face him left-handed," Jasper said and Victoria turned and glared at him.

"You know what a hurry we're in!" She shouted, startling Bella out of her daydream.

"It's the only way I'll be sated," Jasper lied, not wanting this vile woman to know the truth. "If I use my right... it's over too quickly." Victoria threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Have it your way then!" She started to walk away and Emmett walked up to Jasper, Bella at his side.

"Be careful," Emmett said. "You know as well as I do how he can get sometimes." The swordsman nodded and Emmett led the princess away, who was watching the strange swordsman. As they disappeared from view, Jasper started to practice until he was sure that he couldn't be seen. He walked quickly to the edge and looked over. The masked man was still climbing, but rather slowly.

"Hello there! Slow going?" Jasper asked, teasingly and the man looked up. His eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw the other.

"You know as well as I do that they are gone and you can't be seen. Now, are you going to help me up, or are you going to be a pain and not?" The man demanded, trying to climb. Jasper chuckled a little, before walking over to the rock the rope was wrapped around. He tugged some off it and tossed it down to the man. He grabbed it and began to climb up. Once he got to the top, a hand was offered to him and he took it, allowing himself to be pulled up by Jasper.

"You realize we have to duel at least a little, right?" Jasper asked, watching as the other man sat down heavily. He pealed off a black boot and shook some rocks out of it.

"I am aware of that, Jasper. But, before we speak of such unpleasant things, how is your search going?" He asked, tugging on the boot and taking the other off. Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Not well I'm afraid, Anthony. I haven't found him or Alice yet," Jasper said and Anthony put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But, I think I know where he is. Prince Jacob"-Anthony's fist clenched at the name-"has an adviser who has red eyes. I think I found him." His eyes seemed to shine at those words and Anthony's own eyes shimmered too.

"That's great Jasper. What about Emmett?"

"Rosalie is waiting for him at the castle. That's how we knew about her... and how we knew to take this job." Anthony nodded and stood up. Jasper followed suit and both drew their swords. Jasper's sword had a story behind it. His fiancée, Alice, asked her father to make him a sword with her designs. He did so... but a man with red eyes had come and demanded the sword. When Alice had refused, stating that it was for her fiancé, he took her instead. She had managed to leave Jasper the sword in a safe place, where he had found it along with a note explaining everything and how much she loved him. Jasper had been searching for her ever since.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends," Anthony warned and Jasper smiled.

"The same goes for you." And they began. Jasper tried to attack first, casually checking the other's defenses. He was not surprised to see them at their top notch. A smirk graced the masked face as Anthony attacked. Clangs could be heard as they fought. Jasper was forcing Anthony up a steep hill of rocks and Anthony jumped off it, pulling of a double back flip as he did. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Still a show-off, I see," Jasper remarked and Anthony smirked again.

"I'm going to ignore that," he said, his sword blocking Jasper's as it got dangerously close to his mask. He glared and it was Jasper's turn to smirk. "Don't," he ordered, touching the mask to make sure there was no rip on it. Jasper nodded his consent, and they began again. He smiled a little at his opponent.

"You've gotten better," he remarked and Anthony smiled.

"Thank you. You have too," he said as they made their way to the edge of the cliff. Jasper suddenly grabbed his sword with his right hand and swung it quickly, and his opponent cursed quietly.

"Damn it. I forgot you were right handed," he growled and Jasper laughed a little.

"I'm not very surprised. We haven't seen each other in a long time." Anthony nodded in agreement as Jasper forced him up the rocks and against the crumbling tower. Stones fell as Jasper pushed against Anthony hard.

"But... it seems you have forgotten something too," the masked man replied as he squirmed away from Jasper.

"And, what exactly, did I forget?" Jasper asked, smacking his forehead with his left hand as Anthony tossed his sword into the air and caught it with his right and.

"I'm right handed too." Jasper cursed quietly as the fight escalated. Anthony pulled off a complex move, which caused Jasper's sword to go flying. Jasper gulped and hopped backward, blue eyes fixed on the mask. He jabbed at Jasper and the blond jumped over to an overhang that had lost the cloth. He swung on it once before letting go and landing near his sword. He grabbed in and turned to the other swordsman. Anthony smirked and threw the sword; it landed in the sand, sticking straight up. He jumped, grabbing the overhang and swung on it at least twice before landing perfectly and pulling his sword up.

"You can still do that? And here I thought you'd have forgotten," the blond murmured as Anthony shrugged and moved forward. Jasper was getting tired. His sword shook in his hand and soon he had to use two hands to wield it. The masked one noticed this and wove his sword around before Jasper's face before knocking it away. Jasper fell to his knees and Anthony grabbed his sword before returning it to him.

"You'll need this," he said, before offering a hand. Jasper took it and was pulled up. Anthony sheathed his own sword before Jasper smiled and pushed him toward where Victoria had left.

"Go. And hurry. Victoria's headed for the frontier." The masked man nodded before running off. Jasper smiled before leaving himself.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Victoria shouted as she watched the masked man get closer. Emmett smirked a little before looking at the princess at his side. Her eyes seemed deader, if that was possible. "Give me the girl. I'll go on ahead and you finish that man!" She ordered, before grabbing Bella harshly. A tiny cry came from Bella's lips and she forced herself to look away from either person.

"Alright... but what do I do?" Emmett asked, playing the fool as Victoria started walking away. She froze and turned back to the giant, glaring at him.

"Take a rock and hide behind that boulder. When he comes running around the bend, and his _head_ is in view, **hit it with the rock**!" Victoria shouted as she walked off, pulling Bella with her. Emmett glared after her before smirking.

"I wonder if he's gotten any better," he murmured before grabbing a rock and going to hide.

A while later, the man in black appeared in the rocky area. He slowed rather suddenly as he began to walk through. Suddenly, a rock exploded a few inches from his head. He whirled, a hand on his sword... only to loosen his grip when Emmett stepped out with another rock in his hand.

"Why, exactly, did you throw a rock at me?" He asked, unbelting his sword as he did. Emmett laughed.

"Just doing what I was told. Now, are you ready?" The giant asked, and Anthony nodded as he set his sword down.

"Not exactly, but we might as well get it over with," he replied as he ran at Emmett, trying but failing to push him back. Emmett didn't move as the swordsman continued to push him back. "What are you trying to accomplish, Emmett?" He demanded.

"I just want you to feel that you're doing well," the other replied, taking a swipe at the man in black. He ducked under Emmett, crawling through his legs. He then jumped on Emmett's back, his arms wrapped around the thick neck before him. "You... haven't... changed... much..." Emmett wheezed out as he rammed Anthony against a rock.

"Why is that... do you think?"

"Probably because I'm the only giant you've ever faced," Emmett replied as he fell to his knees.

"I win," Anthony replied as he released the giant's neck and stood. "Jasper headed to the beginning I think. You should catch up with him." Emmett grunted and nodded before the masked man ran off. **((A/N: Ack! That was horrible. Forgive me for that please!))**

The Prince Jacob allowed his footsteps to follow the movements the duel had left behind. "There was... a great duel here," he said, turning around. His entourage waited patiently as his advisor watched him.

"Who won? How did it end?" He asked, his crimson eyes shining.

"The loser ran off alone, that way," the Prince replied, pointing before turning. "And the winner followed those footprints there. Which are heading toward the frontier!" He shouted, jumping back on his horse.

"Do you think it could be a trap?"

"I think everything's a trap, which is why I'm sill alive," he said, almost smugly as they rode off.

The man in black ran up the hill, stopping when he saw the red-haired Victoria sitting by a rock with a bottle of wine and two goblets on top. At her side was Bella, blindfolded and a knife at her throat. "So, it is down to you, and it is down to me," Victoria said, taking a sip of wine with her free hand. The masked man's eyes were wary as he walked forward slowly. The woman smirked. "If you want her dead, by all means keep moving forward," she told him, sliding the knife across Bella's throat softly. He stopped, his eyes fixated on Bella for a moment before switching his gaze to Victoria.

"Let me explain," he said smoothly, in a voice like velvet. Bella shivered as the voice echoed in her ears. He walked another step forward, his arms open a little. Victoria smirked.

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen," she said, motioning to Bella. The man in black took another step forward.

"Perhaps an arrangement can be made?" He suggested, watching as she grabbed Bella's arm.

"There will be no arrangement." Anthony walked forward slowly, as if he was trying to corner a wild animal. "And you're killing her." The blade slid across her throat, causing crimson blood to trail down the ivory column of her throat. She gasped, and he froze, worry dancing in his eyes.

"If there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse."

"Unfortunately. I can't compete with you physically, and you can't compete with my mentally." Anthony's shaded eyes took on a look of disbelief.

"You're that smart then?"

"Ever heard of Plato? Aristotle? Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons," she said smugly. He crossed his arms over his chest, gaze occasionally flicking to Bella for half a second.

"Is that so? In that case I challenge you to a battle of wits." Victoria's eyes brightened.

"For the Princess?" He nodded. "To the death?" He nodded again. "I accept," she said gleefully, putting the knife in her belt.

"Good. Then pour the wine."

**I think that's a good place to stop it. You're all lucky, I spoiled you this time. It wasn't going to be this long... but it turned out this way regardless. So, next chapter, The Battle of Wits (one of my favorite parts) and the revealing. I'll try to make it as long at this one, but no promises.**

**Thanks!**

**Arear**


	4. Chapter 4: Wit, Wounds and Revelations

**Hi guys! Again, I swear I'm spoiling you because you didn't have a very long wait. But, what's done is done. So, thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

a reader: I haven't read the Princess Bride fully, but it's good to know I'm do a good job mixing two of your favorite books.

Mozartandi: Thank you. It's good to know I'm doing a good job.

Cullens4everandever: The Battle of Wits is a funny part, and I hope I made it satisfactory to you. Though I do admit I did take some liberties and I changed it a little.

**Okay, so and since I haven't done a disclaimer in a while here: Me? Owning the Princess Bride **_**and**_** Twilight? In your dreams and mine.**

**(The line isn't working, so I apologize for that)**

**So, please enjoy Chapter 4: Wits, Wounds and Revelations.**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

He sat across from her causally, watching as she poured more wine. His leather covered hand slipped into a hidden pocket and delicately withdrew a hollow reed with a cap of some kind. Victoria watched as he took the covering off and offered it to her.

"Smell this, but do not touch it," he told her, and she accepted the vile, smelling it delicately as she did. Frowning, the red-haired woman returned the vile to the man.

"I smell nothing," Victoria said, narrowing her eyes at him. He smirked, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"What you do not smell is called Iocane powder. It is one of the most deadly poisons and it dissolves colorless, odorless and tasteless in liquid," Anthony replied calmly, taking the two goblets and turning his back on the two women. As he did, Victoria took the opportunity to grab Bella harshly as whisper fiercely in her ear.

"Do not think that you will be able to escape, _Princess_," she hissed darkly, her fowl breath ghosting over Bella's ear and cheek. "For even if he wins this battle, you will still die." Underneath the blindfold, Bella's eyes squeezed shut tighter.

"You won't kill me," the princess murmured, and suddenly her head shot to the side, her cheek burning. Even with her eyes covered and hidden from view, she knew her cheek was flaming red and that Victoria was glaring at her. Bella thought she could hear a soft growling sound but as she turned to find it, the noise stopped. There was the sound of something being set on the rock and the masked man spoke.

"Where is the poison? The Battle of Wits as begun and does not end until you decide and we drink and find out who is right... and who is dead." She shivered again; his voice sounded so much like _his_ that it hurt. It was quiet as Victoria thought.

"But it's so obvious. All I have to do is divide from what I know of you -are you the type of person who would put the poison in his own goblet?- and I believe you are a clever man; and we both know a clever man would put the poison in his own cup because only a great fool would reach for the cup he was given. However, I am not such a great fool, so I can't choose the wine before you, and I bet you knew that. In fact, you counted on it, so it's obvious I can't choose the cup before me." Anthony snorted quietly.

"So you've made your decision?"

"Not even close. You've beaten my giant, which means you are exceptionally strong. You could've put the poison in your own goblet, counting on your strength to save you. However, you've also bested my swordsman, which means you must have studied. And in studying you must've learned that man is mortal so you would've put the poison as far away from you as you could." He smirked, thinking about how he'd actually beaten "her" giant and swordsman.

"You've trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work," he said and Victoria smirked in triumph.

"Aha! But it has worked. I know where the poison is!"

"Then make your choice."

"I will. And I choose... what in the world is that!" She cried, pointing off into the distance. He turned and as his back was turned, she had half a mind to stab him in the back, however she just settled for switching the goblets around again. He turned back to her.

"I didn't see anything."

"Huh, I could have sworn I saw something. But never mind, let's drink. Me from my glass and you from yours," she said, chuckling a little bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked, and Victoria shook her head.

"I'll tell you after we drink," she said, raising the goblet to her lips. Anthony followed suit, lifting his own glass. They drank, him more slowly than her. He set his goblet down and smirked at her.

"You lose."

"You only think that. I switched glasses when you're back was turned. Haha, you fool! You fell for one of the classic blunders. The most famous is never get involved in a land war in Asia, but only slightly less well known is this: never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line! Haha ha! Haha ha! Haha ha! Haha ha! Haha ha! Haha-" She fell to her side, dead. He looked at the body with impassive eyes before standing and taking the blindfold off of the Princess. Their eyes met for a moment before he looked away, gaze transferring to the rope binding her hands.

"Who are you?" She asked, watching as he cut the rope.

"I'm no one to be trifled with. That's all you ever need know," he told her, somewhat coldly. Bella looked over at the goblets with something akin to curiosity in her gaze.

"So this whole time it was your cup that was poisoned," she said as he pulled her to her feet. He shook his head.

"Both cups were poisoned. However, I've spent the last two years building up an immunity to Iocane," he said and they started to leave when Bella let out a cry of pain. Anthony whirled to see a dagger lodged in her side. Her normally blank eyes were wide and full of pain and fear and her hand pressed against the skin surrounding the dagger, only to become stained in red. She looked at him, her eyes widening as if seeing his own eyes for the first time.

"Emerald..." she whispered as she began to collapse. Vaguely, she could feel arms catch her. With her clean hand she reached up and touched his cheek, almost caressing the skin there. "Just like..._his_ eyes." The darkness consumed her and she knew no more.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"WHAT?!" Ella cried, bolting upright in bed. Dark brown hair was plastered to her forehead and neck and her grandfather lovingly wiped the sweat soaked hair back. She grabbed a hair band and almost savagely bound her hair back. A bottle of water was resting within her reach and she grabbed it, gulping down what seemed like half of the lemon-flavored water.

"Ella, if you want to find out what happens, let me continue reading," he said patiently, calmly pushing grey streaked blond hair out of his eyes. She nodded, hugging her stuffed animal tightly as her grandfather continued to read.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Prince Jacob knelt among the rocks, examining the footprints again. "Someone has beaten a giant here," he said, standing. His russet skin had a light sheen of sweat to it and he looked over at the Count. "There will be great suffering if she dies." With that, he jumped on to his horse and rode away. The rest of the men exchanged confused looks before riding after him.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Slowly, Bella began to regain consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she was being held tight against a strong chest. Her head rested over a heartbeat, beating fast and strong. She cringed away from it and suddenly she was sitting on a rock, the man in black leaning against another one.

"If you release me, anything you ask for you'll get, I promise you," she said pleadingly, trying to inconspicuously place her hand over her wound. He looked at her and laughed a callous and cold laugh.

"And what is that worth? The promise of a woman?" He asked, and Bella glared at him, anger making the dull and pain-filled brown eyes come to life. But she chose not to speak instead of making a retort. "You think your dearest love will save you," he stated, not asking. Bella's temper flared.

"I never said he was my dearest love," she all but spat. Although she could not see it, his eyebrows rose. "And yes, he will save me." He walked toward her and she stood, discretely looking at her bandaged side. She thought she could recognize the way the injury was bound, but she wasn't sure.

"You admit to me you do not love your fiance."

"He knows I do not," she said, fighting memories back. He watched her closely.

"Incapable of love you mean," he replied and Bella bit her lip, and angry tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I've loved someone more deeply than someone like yourself could ever dream." A black covered hand raised and she ducked away.

"That was a warning. The next time, my hand flies on its own. From where I come from there are penalties for when a woman lies," he said harshly before scooping her into his arms and beginning to run off. Bella didn't fight him as he cradled her hurt body. Instead she buried her face in her arms and let the memories consume her.

**"Ouch!" Bella cried, looking down at her leg. Edward rushed in, green eyes wide and looking for the problem.**

**"Bella? What happened?" He demanded, hurrying over. She rubbed her eye.**

**"I just dropped some pottery and I think it cut me," she said and he immediately scooped her into his arms. "Edward!" She squeaked, only to be silenced by his lips touching hers gently.**

**"Calm down Bella. I just want to check to be sure," he soothed, setting her down on a stood. He knelt before her, gently lifting her skirt enough so that it pooled near her thighs. She gulped and blushed a deep red. Edward chuckled, kissing her again. He glanced down and saw the blood. "Stay right here," Edward commanded gently and stood. He calmly but quickly went to grab strips of linen and some water. When he came back, he easily cleaned the blood away, evaluating the depth of the cuts.**

**"How bad is it?" She asked quietly and he looked up at her, smiling gently.**

**"Not as bad as I thought it would be," he replied, quickly ripping linen strips. He bound the small wounds quickly, always in the same fashion. When he finished, he helped her stand and she smiled brilliantly at him.**

**"Thank you, Edward," she whispered, reaching up on her toes and kissing him again. He chuckled.**

**"As you wish," he replied, holding her close.**

Tears of sadness gathered in her eyes as they slipped closed again.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Jacob smelled the tube quickly before turning back to the entourage. "Iocane. I bet my life on it," he stated before pointing off into the distance. "And there are the Princess's footsteps. She is alive, or was an hour ago. If she is otherwise when I find her... I shall be very put out." The Prince stood and returned to his horse, mounting him before riding off following the Princess's footprints.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Sit Highness," he said, setting her on another rock. Bella watched him, eyes suddenly widening in realization.

"I know who you are. You're cruelty reveals everything. You're the Dread Pirate Volturi," she said softly, biting her lip gently. He smirked and bowed to her.

"With pride. What can I do for you?" He asked and her eyes hardened.

"You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces." He tutted her, and she scowled.

"That's hardly complementary, Your Highness. Why loose your venom on me?" Anthony asked, arms crossed over his chest. The wind blew fiercely, making Bella's hair fly into her face. She didn't bother to brush it away.

"You killed my love." He watched her carefully.

"It's possible. I've killed a lot of people. Who was this love of yours?" He asked as he walked over to the hill's crest. "Was he another prince like this one?" She turned to face him, eyes blazing with anger and sadness.

"No. A farm boy. Poor... poor and perfect. With eyes like the clearest cut emeralds..." she trailed off, looking into Anthony's own emerald eyes. Bella seemed to falter for a moment before speaking again. "On the seas your ship attacked, and the Dread Pirate Volturi never takes captives," Bella said, anguish and venom in her voice. He spread his arms.

"Can't afford to make exceptions. If word comes that a pirate captain becomes soft, people begin to disobey him and it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

"You mock my pain," she said calmly, though her anger was clearly seen.

"Life is pain Highness. Anyone who says otherwise is selling something," he stated, eyes glaring deep into hers. She looked away after a while, pain searing through her chest. He began to walk back to her. "I remember this farm boy of yours. This would have been what, four or five years ago?" Bella refused to look at him. "Does it bother you to hear?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing you say will upset me," she said, fighting tears. He continued to walk, stopping when he was standing a little ways before her.

"He died well, that should please you. No blubbering, no bribery attempts. Just please. 'Please, I need to live.' It was the please that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important and he said 'True love.'. Then he spoke of a maiden of unparalleled beauty and loyalty, I can only assume he meant you. You should thank me for destroying him before he discover what you truly are." Now Anthony stood looking over the hill again and Bella stood and looked at him.

"And what am I?" She asked, calm again, despite the redness of her eyes.

"Loyalty, he spoke of madam. Unwavering loyalty. Now tell me, when you found out he was dead, did you get engaged to your Prince in the same hour or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?" He demanded and Bella's eyes widened before narrowing harshly.

"You mocked me once. Never do it again. I _died_ that day," she cried angrily. There eyes met and held for a long moment, before the pain in her side made Bella cry out. "Ouch," she hissed, placing her hand on the wound again. His eyes followed hers before they flicked to follow the sound of hoof beats. Turning around, he saw the Prince's entourage high above them. "And you can die too for all I care," Bella said coldly before pushing him. He began to roll down the hill.

"As...you...wish," he said as he fell. Bella's eyes widened as she put her hands on her mouth.

"Oh, Edward...What have I done?" She cried, and began to run down the hill, ignoring the stinging pain in her side. Unfortunately, she tripped on her own feet as she ran, causing her to roll down the hill after him. As she rolled, her wound reopened and began to bleed again, staining her red dress to an even darker red. When she finally came to a stop, she lay there still as a statue. Edward, who's mask and bandanna had come off during his fall, nearly ran over to her.

"Bella?" He asked, shaking her gently. However, she did not move. All she did was moan quietly and he saw the patch of blood. "Oh no," he whispered, immediately taking off the torso of her dress. He took the bandanna and carefully tied it around the bleeding wound, thanking God that she was still skinny. Once it was tied, he placed pressure on it, hoping the bleeding would stop. Once he was sure, Edward carefully put the dress back on before holding her close. Bella let out a pained whimper.

"...No...you can't... EDWARD!" She cried, tears falling from her closed eyes. Lovingly, Edward wiped the tears away before kissing her forehead. He began to hum quietly, singing the familiar song to her. She stilled almost immediately, curling closer to him. He let out a sigh of relief, his hand combing through her hair gently. They stayed like that for quite some time.

**((I was going to end it here... but I decided that I should finish it so I don't have rabid readers after me... :D))**

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

When Bella woke up, she was lying on the ground, her head pillowed on something firm, but also in a way soft. Her eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was Edward's brilliant green eyes. Her eyes widened before she smiled.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming... that I'm awake," Bella said and Edward chuckled. He bent down and kissed her gently. Her heart suddenly sped up, and her hands came up and wound their way into Edward's bronze hair. He pulled back, just enough so that their noses could touch.

"Does it feel like a dream?" He murmured, brushing his nose against hers. She smiled beautifully before sitting up. He helped her, still being careful of her wound. His hands brushed through her hair gently before he looked at her, eyes full of sadness.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, and Bella buried her face in his chest.

"Well, you were dead," she murmured, and he gently pulled her face from his chest.

"Death can't stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while," he said gently, his thumb caressing her cheek. She looked awed for a moment before smiling.

"I'll never doubt again," she vowed and he smiled before kissing her again. She held him tightly, as if afraid that he would leave her in she didn't. His hand cupped her cheek delicately, as if she was a china doll instead of a person. They broke apart momentarily, before she pulled him back in, kissing him again.

"Yay! I told you he was alive grandpa!" Ella cried, pumping her fist in the air as she ate her sandwich. Her grandfather smiled at her as he sipped his own drink. She huggled her stuffed animal tightly as she set the tray with her lunch down and snuggled into the covers. She watched her grandpa finish his drink and he set it aside and began to read again.

Edward scooped Bella into his arms again. She let out a squeak as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding herself to him. He chuckled and began to run.

"I can walk, you know," she said and he nuzzled his nose into her hair for a moment.

"I know. But, you're hurt. I can't... won't let you get hurt like that again," he whispered into her hair and she didn't speak again, only hugged his neck tighter. He continued to run, holding his precious cargo to his chest. "I promise to protect you this time. I'm not going to loose you again," Edward said as he ran.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Okay, that's the real ending. I hope you guys like it. And yes, I know Bella getting stabbed wasn't in the original, but I wanted to throw in my own twists. So, as always, review if you want!**

**Thanks!**

**Arear**


	5. Chapter 5: Swamp, Meetings and Truths

**Hi guys! Sorry this is late, but I had trouble with this chapter and I finally figured out how to do this. I'm going to stay away from the Princess Bride plot as best I can. Miracle Max and his wife will end up appearing, but not the albino. You'll see what I'm planning during this chapter, and the funny priest **_**might**_** make an appearance, but I'm not sure. So, with that done, let's see the review responses!**

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

czechgirl211: I'm extremely relieved that you believe that this is exciting, but there's must more exciting things to come, I promise.

be.my.edward: I'm glad you brought that up, because I do plan on changing it up.

Ksangi: Miracle Max and his wife you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Haha! However, I'll give you a clue, both characters are important in Twilight and one of them is one of my favorite characters.

mozartandi: What ho! What's this? An update, just like you wanted! Forgive me for it being late.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-EmxRCxE**

**Okay, so that's all taken care of, and I thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know, I really hate these things, but if I must. I don't own the Twilight characters or the Princess Bride plot. The plot twists, I've added, are MINE though!**

**The "ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-" is my version of a line cause apparently my computer hates the lines. XP**

**I've kept you all waiting for too long. Let's start the chapter, hm?**

**Chapter 5: Swamp, Meetings and Partial Truths.**

******ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**  


Edward paused in his running to look up at the ridge over looking the ravine. "Ha! Your pig fiancé is too late! A few more steps and we'll be safe in the fire swap," he said and Bella's grip on her tightened.

"We'll never make it out alive," she murmured as he ran.

"Nonsense. You only say that because no one ever has," he said, strangely bright. Bella didn't speak until they entered the Swamp. Her arms tightened around his neck and he gagged a little. "Bella, honey, you're going to have to loosen your grip. You're chocking me." Her arms slackened almost immediately.

"Edward..." She paused as a strange sound met her ears. "What's that sound?" The popping got louder and suddenly a spout of flames leaped up inched from the pair. Bella let out a cry of fear and Edward turned so the flames wouldn't touch her. Her face was buried deep in his neck and his lips pressed gently into her hair.

"It's alright, love. The fire's gone now," Edward murmured, his velvet voice soft. She looked up, sighing in relief as she looked around and saw no flames. She smiled before pressing her lips against his gently.

"My hero," she whispered against them as they continued through the swamp. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk? I must be terribly heavy." Edward shook his head.

"How did you become the Dread Pirate Volturi?" She asked as he used his sword to hack vines out of their path. One arm was still holding her and the other was using the sword. He looked down at her.

"What I told you was true. It was the please that caught his attention... and what I told him about you," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. She snuggled closer to him, reveling in the strong heartbeat beneath her ear. "He seemed to think for a moment before he said 'Alright Edward, we've never had a prisoner before, so we'll try it for the night. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' It went on for three years, always the same thing, 'Good night Edward, sleep well, I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' However, I did learn things. Two men were on board who helped me out a lot. You've met them already, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper taught me how to fence, while Emmett taught me hand-to-hand combat. I heard stories about you from Emmett's wife, Rosalie." Bella gasped.

"Rosalie?! As in the Lady Rosalie who is my lady-in-waiting... or is supposed to be?" She asked and Edward nodded.

"Yes, that's how Emmett and Jasper knew about this and took the job... and how I knew where to come. But, soon Volturi and I soon became friends, and he took me to his cabin one night. It was there that he told me the truth. He wasn't the Dread Pirate Volturi. The _real_ Volturi had been in retirement for nearly 15 years. He told me he was the real Vouturi's brother, and that his name was Aro. He had inherited the ship from his other brother Marcus and Marcus had inherited it from their brother Caius, who is living very happily rich on an island in the south. Aro told me that it was the name that was the important part. 'Nobody will be afraid of "Dread Pirate Edward". It's the name that keeps the power'. So, he named me his heir, we went ashore, got a whole new crew, and he stayed on for a while as my first mate, calling me Volturi. And now we've come full circle." He stopped walking and Bella scrambled down from his arms.

"It does make sense," she remarked, taking hold of his hand. He smiled, his emerald eyes shining with happiness. Bending, he captured her lips with his. The Princess kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, fingers delicately weaving into his bronze hair. She broke away from him after a moment and began to walk off. Edward followed her and suddenly Bella let out a tiny scream as the sand she stood on sucked her under. Edward froze before his eyes zipped around the clearing, trying to find something that could help... anything! Above his head was a vine, and with a determined look on his face, his sword cut through it as if it was simply grass. Sticking his sword into the ground, he dove into the lightning sand. He fought against the thick sand, trying to reach Bella. A hand appeared before him and he snatched at it. Pulling the hand up, he felt the person the hand belonged to clinging to him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to climb up the vine he had in his fist.

As soon as his head breached the top most layer of sand, Edward breathed in deeply as he continued to pull himself and Bella out of the sand. Once their bodies were fully free of the sandy death trap, they laid on the ground, trying to get their lungs used to breathing again. Bella rolled over so that she was facing him, her hand reaching toward him. She shakily brushed the sand from his bronze hair and he shook his head, dislodging more of the sand. At last, he stood up, drawing Bella with him.

"You're still a magnet for danger, aren't you?" He murmured, brushing sand from her face and hair. Bella didn't speak, just held him tightly. He returned the embrace, pulling his sword from the ground as he did. "Come. Let's get out of this god-forsaken swamp." She nodded in agreement and their journey continued.

Bella sighed in relief as they were finally free of the fire swamp. She smiled brightly before running at Edward, who caught her and spun her around while holding her in the air, laughing too. Her arms snaked around his neck and when he stopped, she did not let go. He watched her curiously when the sounds of someone coming out of the forest echoed. Edward froze, as did Bella. It couldn't be Prince Jacob. Tugging her behind him, he quickly drew his sword as quietly as he could ready to fight. However, a very familiar voice spoke from the forest.

"Put that away, Anthony. You know that we don't mean any harm." Edward's head snapped over to the people who came out of the woods and a smile threatened to split his face.

"Emmett! Jasper!" He cried, smiling as they bowed to Bella.

"Forgive us for our rough handling earlier, Princess. We had to act as if it were just another job," Jasper said, bowing at her. Bella just shook her head and pulled him and Emmett upright.

"Don't. I'm not a real princess. I should not be treated as such when I do not have the right," she said, curtsying to them in return. "However, I must thank you. You have done so much for Edward, and I am in your debt, especially for keeping him safe when I could not." Jasper and Emmett smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around Bella.

"I can see why he was so determined to get you back," Jasper said tossing something at Edward. He caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"Clothes?"

"You look rather conspicuous in those," Emmett pointed out, Edward looked down at his black clothing and Bella's torn, bloodstained red dress. He grunted in acknowledgement before leading Bella over to the trees so she could change. About five minutes later, Edward appeared in simple farmer's clothing, much like he had worn five years ago. Bella poked her head out from behind a tree before walking out as well. She was dressed in a rust colored dress with a cream bodice and sleeves. Edward looked at her before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her gently.

"Whether in a princess gown or peasant clothes, you look magnificent," Edward whispered in her ear. She blushed crimson before looking over what he was wearing. He looked amazing as always. He wore brown linen pants with a white shirt with ties at the collar. Black-brown boots were on his feet and she smiled.

"I could say the same to you, although I doubt you would be happy if I said you looked good in a dress," she remarked and Emmett let out a howl of laughter. His laughter was much too contagious and soon all four of them were laughing. Bella wiped her eyes and Jasper motioned over to the trees.

"We managed to get three horses, so Bella will have to ride with you, Edward." Bella's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Or he could walk," she said as she ran toward the horses, mounting the only mare there. Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances before each snagging their own horses. Edward stood shocked as Bella rode up next to him. "Want a hand up?" She asked and he mounted the horse as well, glaring over her head. Bella giggled a little and handed him the reins. He smiled his lovely crooked smile before urging the mare to catch up to Jasper and Emmett. He began to hum, the familiar chords of her lullaby washing over her and sending her into the land of dreams.

******ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**  


Prince Jacob pounded his fist against his oak desk when the search party he'd sent out to look more closely for his fiancée had only come back with a bloodstained piece of her crimson dress. "Leave me!" He nearly-shouted as the Count James entered the room. The scouts jumped up and ran from his office, shutting the door as he did. "Well," Jacob began, turning the scrap of fabric around in his fingers. "We can still start the war. Maybe loosing the Princess wasn't so bad after all." James nodded, his crimson eyes glimmering.

"Do you want me to send out the declaration of war?" He asked, looking at the Prince. Jacob shook his head.

"No, not yet. I need you to find the rest of this dress and plant it on the frontier. Then we can begin this war." James nodded his head before turning and disappearing into the dungeons. A woman was curled on a bale of straw, dressing in a plain lilac dress. She looked up, her ink black hair momentarily shadowing her violet eyes.

"Alice," James said, but Alice merely looked away from him, eyes narrowed. "I want you to tell me where the rest of the Princess's dress is." Alice did not answer; rather she closed her eyes and focused on Jasper. He appeared before her closed lids, riding on a deep chestnut colored horse towards the harbor. A brawny looking man sat on a black horse at his side and a little ways behind them was a man with bronze hair on a mare, holding the sleeping Princess close to him. She didn't look uncomfortable; rather she looked much happier than Alice had ever seen her. Jasper looked back at the pair, his eyes filled to the brim with sadness. The other man met his gaze.

"You'll find her again, Jasper. Don't worry." The blond nodded, eyes beginning to fill with some small hope.

"Thank you Edward." The vision ended and Alice knew what she had to do. She had to meet with Rosalie and they had to get out of here.

"Well?" Water, ice cold, splashed over her and she let out a yelp. "What did you see?!" Alice looked at James, her eyes fierce.

"I saw your plan failing!" And in a way, she did. With the Princess alive, their plans for war would fail. James glared at her.

"I will send Rosalie down with a new dress. We can't have you freezing to death, can we my little seer?" He sneered as he left. Alice felt her heart lift a little bit. James was setting up her escape for her.

******ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**  


Lady Rosalie, former lady-in-waiting to the Princess Isabella, walked into the dungeons with a dress and comb in her arms. The Count James had told her to go give one of the prisoners a new dress and she immediately knew who it was. Alice. As she walked into the dungeons, holding the keys tightly, she saw Alice. Alice didn't look disheartened. Rather, she looked excited.

"Rosalie!" She cried and Rosalie hurried over, opening the door of the cell.

"Alice? Why are you soaked?" Rosalie demanded as she walked into the cell and began to help Alice out of the wet clothing.

"No time now! Come, we have to leave! Emmett and Jasper are nearing the harbor and we have to be there!" Alice said as she scrambled into the new dress. Rosalie helped her as best she could.

"How far is it to the harbor?" Rosalie asked as Alice and her made their way out of the dungeons, being careful so not to be caught.

"If we leave now and we take horses, we can get there by sundown," Alice hissed as Rosalie led her to the rooms she was given. Once they were inside, the two women worked together to pack a couple of the plainer dresses.

"What about food?" Alice looked at her and smiled. The blond rolled her eyes, only a little annoyed, knowing she'd need to "dazzle" as Alice put it, some kitchen boys. It took them only a couple of minutes to get the food and the horses, nobody noticing the little pixie-like girl in Rosalie's shadow. As they rode away from the palace, they could hear James' furious scream as he found out Alice was gone. Looking over at each other, they urged their horses faster, knowing they had to get to the harbor after making a pit stop to get some old friends.

******ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**  


Alice pounded on the door of the hunt, silently begging that they were home. A little door inside the door opened and a pair of blue eyes with golden blond hair above them peered out.

"Yes?"

"Carlisle! We need your help," Alice said and the man's eyes widened.

"Alice?! Come in!" He said as the door opened and the two women slipped inside. "What is it?" He asked, looking the girls over. Alice smiled at Carlisle before hugging him tightly. He hugged her in return, glad that she was save.

"We need you two to come with us," the black haired woman said and Carlisle's eyes widened.

'Why?"

"Because Jacob knows you have a past with us and Bella. They'll suspect you of releasing Alice and we can't let you and Esme get hurt because of it. If it looks like you've moved and the move was a while ago, you won't be suspects," Rosalie said as a caramel-haired woman came out. Carlisle looked at his wife, who nodded.

"How soon do we have to leave?"

Between the four of them, packing up the simple essentials took little time. Besides the clothes, Carlisle brought some of his more valuable medicines and Esme brought some of her more important items. Soon, they were off again, Carlisle and Esme on one horse, Alice, and Rosalie on the other. They urged the horses on faster and soon they could see the village of the harbor before them with three riders about to ride into the village. Alice spurred her horse on, riding toward the three, one thought in her head.

_Jasper._

******ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**  


Jasper pulled his horse to a stop as another horse suddenly appeared in the path. The stallion reared, and nearly causing Edward's mare to run into it. Edward's mare reared too and Bella would've fallen from the saddle if Edward had not gotten control of the gently creature while holding tightly onto Bella's waist. Jasper looked at the horse's rider, only to freeze. He knew that hair and those eyes almost as well as his own.

"A...Alice!" He cried his voice a little strangled as he almost leaped off his horse. The woman looked at him before clambering off her horse too.

"Jasper!" And she was in his arms again, her lips covered by his. Edward watched the scene, smiling as he watched Rosalie being lifted into the air by Emmett. Carlisle and Esme watched the scenes too, smiling when they saw Edward with Bella in his arms.

"Edward, it's wonderful to see you again," Carlisle said as he directed his horse over to Edward's.

"It's good to see you too, Carlisle, Esme," Edward murmured.

"Have you found her again?" Esme asked, and Edward smiled and nodded. Bella murmured something in her sleep and curled closer to Edward. Emerald eyes shimmered with happiness and love as they looked down at the sleeping Princess in his arms. They soon got a couple of rooms in the inn and they were all sitting in the boys' room talking. Bella was awake by now and she was overjoyed that Rosalie had been reunited Emmett. Alice told them about how Jacob was trying to pin Bella's "death" on their neighbors across the sea so that he could start out a full-fledged war. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let him get away with this," she said, looking at each of them. "Although I'm not a princess or queen, I still consider them my people and I won't let Jacob do anything that will get them killed!" Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. Edward watched him with questions in his eyes.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He asked and Bella froze. Carlisle was Edward's father?! Esme looked over at Carlisle before taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Bella, this is your kingdom. Or rather it will be whether or not you marry the prince." Edward looked at him shocked as I did.

"I'm not going to marry Jacob!"

"I never said Jacob. I said the prince... and Jacob isn't the prince." Everyone in the room froze. Jacob wasn't the prince? Then who was?

"But... if Jacob's not the Prince... then who is?" Jasper asked and Carlisle shifted again.

"This is, was, my kingdom... and the true Prince is Edward."

******ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**  


**WOAH!! Not expecting that, were you? Actually, I wasn't either; it just came to me now while I was typing. So, Edward is the Prince and Carlisle is the true King... but then how did Jacob come into power? What did Carlisle mean by "whether or not you marry the prince"? Is there something about Bella that he's not telling? Hm. All that and more will be answered next chapter, which is pretty much one big flashback.**

**So, Ksangi, did I answer your question? It case it wasn't clear enough in the chapter, Miracle Max is Carlisle. As to why he became "Miracle Max"... well that's next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**

**Arear**


	6. Chapter 6: Home, Proof and Portraits

**Hey guys! So, like I warned you, this chapter is pretty much one giant flashback(s). So, the truth comes out and Ella and Grandpa appear again! Yay! So, what did you guys have to say about last chapter?**

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

be.my.edward: I'm extremely honored that you believe my changes are awesome. Thank you so much.

CarribbeanLady: -bows- I'm glad you think that this is a great crossover, and you wanted more? Well here it is!

1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses: (Review in Chapter 1) -smiles like the insane child I am- Thank you! I love the stars! -starts pinning them up in her workshop/writing area... thing- And I'm glad you think that was cute. I try to make things cute... unless they're angsty. Hehe... angst is fun to write.

mozartandi: I'm glad you, and many of my other reviewers, love the twists I made. I was worried that you guys would hate it... ; It seems my paranoia was wasted, huh?

Tereza: Intense? That's a new word to describe my chapters... hm, I likie! And, this is one of my faster updates cause I started working on it almost immediately after I posted 5, so, here you go!

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

**Okay, so you guys ready? If you want, strap yourselves in, cause it's gonna be a fun and bumpy ride!**

**Chapter 6: Home, Proof and Portraits**

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

Everyone's eyes were trained on Carlisle after he had spoken.

"If you are the King, why is Jacob on the throne?" Jasper asked, holding Alice closer. Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"When Edward and his sister were young-"

"I have a sister?!"

"Yes, Alice." Alice and Edward looked at each other with wide eyes as Carlisle continued speaking.

"This kingdom was not always one kingdom..."

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

_King Carlisle held the bundle that was his baby daughter close as Esme held on to their one-year-old son. Edward watched the baby with his curious green eyes as Esme combed through his bronze locks. Carlisle passed the baby Alice to Esme before picking up Edward. The little boy giggled before clapping and tugging at his father's blond hair. Carlisle laughed._

_"Edward, be careful, please," The King said and Edward's hand dropped from his gold hair. Smiling, Carlisle pressed a kiss into his son's hair before a butler came into the chamber._

_"Your Majesties, the King of Northern Florin is here," the butler said and Carlisle nodded, setting Edward down. The one year old grabbed on to his thumb and tried to walk with his father. Carlisle heard Esme giggle and he looked back and saw her cuddling baby Alice. Smiling, he began to walk at a slow pace for his son. Edward took his first baby step before smiling happily up at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled down in return before leading him into the throne room. King Charles of Northern Florin stood in the throne room, watching a baby girl who was currently in his arms._

_"Charles. What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room with Edward still holding on to his thumb. Charles turned, smiling when he saw baby Edward._

_"Carlisle, it's good to see you again," Charles said as he walked forward, offering his hand to the other King. Carlisle accepted, shaking his hand before picking Edward up. Edward waved a little shyly before looking curiously at the bundle in his arms. "I want you to introduce you to someone. This is my daughter, Isabella. Her mother died soon after her birth, God rest her soul. I was hoping that an agreement could be made between us." Carlisle smiled a little._

_"You want Edward to become engaged to Isabella?"_

_"Maybe. But when she becomes Queen, she'll need someone who's on her side," Charles said, rocking the baby gently. Carlisle smiled._

_"She will always have a friend in Southern Florin," the blond man said, holding his hand out. They shook on it and as they did, someone rushed into the throne room. It was Esme, holding on to Alice. "Esme?" Carlisle asked as Esme hurried up to them, holding Alice tightly in her arms._

_"You're both okay," she sighed in relief, kissing Carlisle's cheek. "I thought for sure the assassin..."_

_"Assassin?!" Charles boomed, causing Edward to cover his baby ears while baby Isabella started to cry. Alice merely opened her violet eyes and blinked at them all questioningly. Edward reached for Isabella and Charles carefully handed Isabella to Carlisle. Edward murmured something incomprehensible to Isabella who quieted. A man dressed in black appeared and threw something at the Kings. Charles' eyes burned with the desire to protect his daughter and pushed Carlisle and the children out of the way... just as the dagger to pierce his heart. He fell, dead, as Esme let out a cry and shielded Alice's eyes. Carlisle closed his eyes and murmured something under his breath._

_"We have to get away and protect the children," Carlisle said, pressing a kiss onto Edward's silky head. Esme looked horrified but nodded. "We... we have to separated Edward from Alice, if only to keep them safe." Tears began to fall down Esme's cheeks as she held Alice closer. Carlisle embraced her as best he could with the two children in his arms. Donning inconspicuous clothing, they fled their once beloved castle. Carlisle got an old friend of his to take Alice in and a farming family took Bella._

_They raised Edward as best they could, but soon he left to, becoming the Farm Boy at Bella's farm. Carlisle became a doctor under the name "Miracle Max" and the new king of Florin, who had decreed that Florin was no longer two kingdoms, hired him to help. When they heard that Edward had been killed at sea and that Alice had been kidnapped, they nearly lost all hope until Esme had found her in the dungeons of the castle. There was little they could do though. Eventually, Prince Jacob fired Carlisle, obviously fearing that the former King would try to take his throne back._

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

"We did the best we could. When we found out that Jacob had chosen Bella as his bride, we knew there were two reasons. One, because of her beauty and two because if he married a true princess of Florin, his rule would be absolute. I had no idea that he was planning to kill you to start a war," Carlisle said and Alice slid out of Jasper's arms to hug her newfound parents. Esme held her close, kissing her inky hair. Bella closed her eyes and buried her face in Edward's chest as the tears came. She would never know her parents. Both had died soon after her birth.

"So, now that we know some of the truth, what do we do?" Emmett asked and Bella lifted her head.

"We go to the Northern Kingdom of Florin. I... I have to see my home, see if there's anything there that can be concrete proof that I am the Princess of Northern Florin," Bella murmured as Carlisle nodded.

"I have something that solidify Edward and Alice being the heirs and Esme and myself as the Queen and King," Carlisle said, pulling something out from under his shirt collar. Four charms clanged against each other and Carlisle took all but one off and gave one to each of his family. Esme slipped hers on without hesitation and she kissed Carlisle firmly.

"I thought these were long gone," she whispered, overcome with happiness. Carlisle shook his head. Esme smiled, holding the charm close to her as she slipped the golden necklace over her head. Edward took the necklace, rubbing his thumb over it before slipping it over his head.

"I held on to them ever since that day, hoping something like this would happen," the former King admitted as Bella tucked her hair away from her face. Jacob was going to pay.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

"...Well, that was a twist," Ella remarked as she curled around under the blankets. Her grandfather watched her, a little amused. "Though, I must say I was expecting it just a little bit. Now we know why Edward was such a gentleman and why Bella looked so... royal." Grandpa let out a laugh and ruffled her hair a little. She smiled, her emerald eyes glittering as she pulled the hair band out of her hair. "But, I'll bet there's more to the story than just Bella finding out about her family, right?" Her grandpa smiled a little mysteriously.

"We'll just have to wait and see, huh?" He asked and she pouted a little bit but stayed quiet as he continued to read.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

The four horses rode north, the riders pushing the horses a little bit in order to reach the castle sooner. Bella sighed as she leaned against Edward's chest. One of his arms was around her stomach and was rubbing soothing circles on it. It had been nearly two days since he had found her again and she was enjoying every minute of it. Smiling, she turned and pressed a kiss into his neck, causing him to smile. Suddenly Carlisle, who had been leading them, stopped.

"Welcome to Northern Florin," he murmured as he led them through the dense woods that surrounded the castle. Bella's heart jumped a little in her chest as they got closer. She was almost home.

They rode on, with Carlisle's information that it would take about two days to get to the castle once they got into the borders. Instead of pushing the horses to their limit, they rode quickly, but not galloping. Yes, they had to worry about the war, but Alice told them that Jacob and James couldn't start it until they found the remains of Bella's dress, which would be next to impossible because of how well Jasper and Emmett had hidden it.

Night came and as they stopped the horses, bandits appeared. Edward's hand went immediately to his sword as he pushed Bella behind him. Jasper held Alice close to him as Emmett flexed his muscles in anticipation.

"Why are you here?! Have you come to loot our castle!?" One of the men demanded and Carlisle shook his head.

"No, we are here to see if the late King Charles left something for his daughter, Isabella," Carlisle said smoothly, his hand touching the necklace at his neck. The "bandit" leader narrowed his eyes.

"The Princess is dead. So is King Carlisle and his family," the man snapped and Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm not dead, old friend. I've been in hiding to protect my family and your princess," the blond King replied as he pulled the crest out from under his shirt. It glinted gold in the firelight at the man stepped closer and looked at it before his eyes widened.

"King Carlisle! Queen Esme!" He knelt before them, his right arm across his chest. Carlisle smiled a little before bending down and lifting the man up gently.

"On your feet. I have not been a king for nearly seventeen years," he said gently and the man bowed.

"Does that mean..." he began before stopping himself as he saw Edward standing there. "Prince." His gaze fell on Alice. "Princess." Edward and Alice glanced at each other. "Wait... if you and your family survived, does that mean His Majesty King Charles is alive too?" The bandit asked hopefully, but Carlisle bowed his head.

"No, Charles did not make it. He was the only one the assassin managed to murder. His daughter, however, lives." And he motioned to Bella. She stepped out behind Edward and all the men sunk to their knees, their heads bowing.

"Princess, we are relieved to see you alive again," he said, looking up at her in relief. "I doubt you will remember me, but I was the head of your father's guards, Michael. Many who worked for your father have stayed around the castle, waiting for you to return." Bella walked over to them, looking down in something akin to shock.

"Rise. I do not feel like you belong at my feet. Rather, I belong at yours for keeping my home safe," she said, smiling at them. They rose and she motioned to the fire. "Come eat with us. I believe there is much to talk about." Michael and his men joined them around the fire, and the exchanging of tales began.

Carlisle spoke first, telling them how Jacob's father, Billy, had taken the throne after he had disappeared and had made Florin one Kingdom. He explained how he separated his children from one another for their safety and how he was close enough so he could watch over Bella. He spoke of how Edward had vanished on the sea, only to become the Dread Pirates Volturi and how he returned to "kidnap" the Prince Jacob's bride, Princess Isabella.

Michael then spoke of how they tried to keep the castle from falling apart, and how a Lady of the Queen Renee's court had tried to take over, Lady Lauren with her friend Lady Jessica. However, as very few members of the court were actually _for_ them, they did not last long. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"No wonder I didn't like them. They were in Prin- Jacob's court and they seemed to hate me," Bella said, curling herself in Edward's lap. Michael nodded.

"They were jealous that your father picked your mother, a commoner, over them, ladies of a higher rank," Michael replied. "I, myself, was against the idea, until your mother proved how much she cared for her people. Then many of us readily accepted her as our Queen." He continued about how they protected the castle and its treasure, hoping the rightful Princess would return. "And return she did. Welcome home, Princess Isabella."

"Just Bella is alright for now. I don't feel like a Princess. I... don't ever remember my father or mother," she admitted, sniffing a little. Edward pressed a kiss into her hair and held her tightly. Michael sighed a little.

"Do not beat yourself over that, Princess Is- Bella. You were barely a newborn-babe when your mother died and your father died only a few months later. It's not your fault that you were so young," he soothed her and she nodded, shaking her head.

"How far are we from home?" She asked, delighted that the word sounded so right in her mouth. Michael smiled.

"We are very close. We should get there tomorrow at noon if we wake at a reasonable time. I shall go ahead with some of my men to alert the castle that you have returned," Michael said as he bowed to her. "By your leave, your Highness." She nodded and the captain of the guards disappeared with some of the men, leaving one or two of them for their Princess' protection. Bella sighed as she rested her head on Edward's chest.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked and she looked at him before burying her face in his neck and shoulder.

"It's just that... I don't feel like a Princess. I mean, I'm one by birthright, but by upbringing, I'm a farm girl. I don't know what do to," she admitted and Edward smiled.

"I know what you mean. Remember, you're not the only one who just found they were royalty. Today, I found out I have a sister and am the next rightful heir to Southern Florin. It's a lot to digest, but we can get through it together, I promise," he murmured before kissing her gently. She smiled as the kiss broke and then curled up at his side, his arms around her and his heart beating under her ear as she slipped into the land of dreams.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

Jacob paced outside his window as James walked in.

"Well? Did you find it?" He demanded as James shook his head.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but there was no sign of the dress at the exit of the Fire Swamp. And it appears "Miracle Max" has disappeared too. I'm not sure what to make of it," James said, bowing low. Jacob froze, a knife in his russet fist.

"Carlisle's gone!?" He roared, the knife in his hand now flying across the room and embedding itself into a tapestry. That was not good.

"Is that a bad thing? I thought you'd want that doctor gone," James remarked, walking over and pulling the knife out of the tapestry.

"Not if he's the rightful King," Jacob hissed and James froze, the dagger clattering to the stone floor. "The assassin my father sent to kill the Kings only managed to kill the King of the North, while the Kind of the South, _Carlisle_, managed to escape with his brats and the Princess of the North. He knows who the Princess is!" James smirked, picking up the knife and twirling it between his fingers.

"Do you want me to track them?"

"No, the people of the North will listen only to their Princess or Carlisle. You would be killed as soon as you entered the forest. I need you alive," Jacob replied, sitting down in the chair behind the great oak desk. "Focus on finding the Princess' dress and planting it. I want this war to start soon." He broke off and looked out the window toward the North. "Besides, if Carlisle wants his throne back, he'll have to get it from me, and that won't be easy."

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

Bella squinted as they rode out of the forest. The sun was high in the sky and was shining brightly as they rode toward the open gates of the Castle of Northern Florin. Carlisle's eyes misted over as he looked upon the Castle. He looked over at Bella, who was taking everything in like a child. Michael stood at the Castle steps.

"Princess Bella, may I be so honored to give you a tour of your home with your guests?" He asked and Bella smiled.

"Michael, I would be delighted," she answered, bowing her head to him as she took Edward's hand. Nodding, Michael led them through the palace, stopping when they reached a very long hallway. He opened the doors silently and Bella walked in, eyes wide at the portraits along the walls. On the front wall hung a portrait of a kind looking woman who was holding a baby in her arms. A man in royal clothing stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder and looking down at the child with happiness and love in his eyes. Bella walked, as if in a trance, over to the portrait and read the caption below it.

**King Charles, his Queen Renee and their daughter the Princess Isabella, also called Bella.** Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed upon the faces of her mother and father. She looked around and saw a portrait of a young boy with bronze hair being held by her mother with another woman sitting next to her. She walked over to it and read the caption underneath. **Queen Renee, Queen Esme of Southern Florin and Prince Edward of Southern Florin.** Bella took in the small face of Edward, smiling as she saw how tenderly both Queens looked at him.

"Michael." The guard looked up.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Did my parents leave me anything?" She asked, her eyes on the portrait of her and her family. Michael nodded and disappeared. Esme looked around at the images and smiled when she saw the one Bella stood before.

"I remember that one. We visited Renee and Charles soon after Edward turned six months. Renee loved him, though she did say she wanted a baby girl," Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders and hugged the girl. "If your parents were alive now Bella, they would be so proud of you. But, as they aren't, I will be proud of you in their stead." Bella looked back at Esme, meeting her soft brown eyes.

"...Thank you, Esme," she murmured, hugging Esme in return.

"Your mother was one of my best friends Bella. I feel I owe it to her." Bella smiled and looked at the images. Many of them showed her father and mother, but some showed Carlisle and Esme and some older men and women.

"Those are your ancestors, the former Kings and Queens," Carlisle said, holding Esme around the waist. "I would not worry about trying to live up to them. I have a feeling that you will outshine each and everyone of them." The Princess of the North bowed to the couple just as Michael appeared, holding two small pillows of velvet.

"These are yours now Princess," he said, presenting them to her. She picked up the locket and opened it before gasping. It showed a smaller version of the image of her and her parents when she was a baby. On the open side was a sentence.

_Forever we'll be with you, darling. Look inside and we are there- Mother and Father._

Her smile was sad as she closed it and slipped the chain over her head. She looked at the last item. It was a dagger in a beautifully crafter scabbard. Drawing it, she admired the shining blade and the sharp edge.

"I have taken care of it for you, Your Highness, in hopes you would return," Michael said as she slipped it into her belt. "It was your father's, just as the locket was your mother's. There is also the crown of the North, but I do not believe you should wear it yet. And the last thing," he said as he pulled a scabbard from his belt. "This was your father's sword. I believe he would want you to have it." Bella took the scabbard between both hands and drew the blade. It felt right in her hand and she smiled as the steel shone underneath the sunlight that filtered through the windows. She thought she could hear her father's laughter as she stared at the blade.

"The King instructed me to give something to you as well, Prince Edward." Edward looked shocked as Michael presented something to Edward. He took it between his hands, holding it as if it were a baby. "This was the engagement pendant all Kings gave to the ones entering their families. As Princess Bella's father is no longer here, I feel it is my duty to present it to you in his stead." Edward accepted the pendant and slipped it over his head.

"I will wear it with pride," he vowed as Esme pulled something out of the pouch at her side.

"Bella, as we are exchanging engagement pendants, this is yours now," the Queen said as she pulled out a necklace. It showed the Crest of the South, just like Edward's showed the Crest of the North, with two intertwined rings at the base, just like Edward's. Bella slipped that over her head as well, letting it fall over her shirt while her mother's locket hung against her skin.

"I will wear it with pride," she vowed, copying Edward. She looked at the portrait of her parents again before she looked out the window toward Carlisle's castle, where an imposter waited to take the throne.

They would get their kingdom back, and he would pay for killing her father.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

**Wow... that was fun to write! I'm glad this is done and it's my longest chapter yet! Yay! So... Bella's got her proof and they're gonna go stop the war. How are they gonna do that? I have no idea, but I'll figure something out. And I've been thinking about it... and I've decided that the albino MIGHT make an appearance, but it depends on you! Do you want him to, or do you want him to stay away? Same with the funny priest.**

**Let me know in a review, okay?**

**Thanks,**

**Arear**


	7. Chapter 7: Ladies, Practice, Assault

**Hi guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? –ducks items being thrown at her- Ack! I blame school! I've been busy! But this is up now, so have fun reading! But, what did you guys have to say about this chapter, hm?**

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

**mozartandi:**** Oh my… -head get bigger a little- Thank you so much! Hopefully this chapter will live up to you expectations as well.**

**czechgirl221:**** o.O Are you threatening the authoress? That's not usually a very good idea… but here's your chapter, and the next one is on the way.**

**unpetitpoi:**** Okay, first, I must ask, is your penname French? Cause it sound's French to me. I thank you for seeing what I also saw. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.**

**ol2bob:**** Um… I think you might have the wrong story here. Cause the only story that has Nessie in it is "My Family, My Strength".**

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

**Right, now all the troublesome stuff is out of the way, let's get going!**

**Chapter 7: Ladies, Practice and Assault**

Bella sighed as she walked out of the bedroom she was allowed to use last night. Edward poked his head out of the room across the hall from hers and smiled. She smiled in return and walked over to him. Reaching up on her toes, she pressed a kiss onto his lips before stepping back.

"Good morning," Edward said, bowing to her. She mock-glared at him before curtsying in return.

"Good morning, your highness." She looked at him before breaking out into laughter. Edward's face was comical and she laughed harder before turning around and running. Edward seemed to stand there shocked for a moment before chasing after. Their combined laughter rang through the empty halls, giving the castle the illusion of being lived in. Maids and other women looked on in shock and disgust as Bella ran through the halls as if she owned the place... which she did.

She ran into the garden and dashed through it and as she did, she caught sight of Michael and Jasper sparring. Their movements were fluid and swift as they fought. Smiling, Bella made a vow. She would not be the kind of princess who sat on the sidelines as the people she loved and cared for risked their lives. She would learn how to use her father's sword and she would fight with her army.

When they paused, Bella stepped forward, hoping to be quick in case Edward found her. She was enjoying the chase, actually. "Michael, Jasper, I have a request." Michael turned to her and bowed.

"I will do my best to fulfill this request," he vowed, bowing to her. She took a deep breath.

"I want to learn sword-play and how to fight." Michael shot up and looked at her in surprise. "I refuse to be the Princess who waits as her people die for her. I won't let my loved ones and people fight on their own. I want to learn how to use my father's sword and use it well." Michael and Jasper exchanged glances.

"I can teach you Bella, but are you sure? The training will be hard..." Jasper said and Bella smiled a dark and cold smile.

"I can handle it. I've had to live in Jacob's "court" for five years. If I can survive that and the pain I went through, I can handle your training, Jasper." He sighed and suddenly pointed at her, his expression fierce.

"Two things. I'm not going to be the one to tell Edward and if you complain even _a little bit_, I'm stopping." Bella nodded.

"Deal. Now, if you excuse me, I'm running from Edward," she said, smiling happily before rushing off just as Edward appeared.

"Did you see-" He stopped speaking as they pointed in the direction she had run in. Thanking them quickly, he continued running after her. Michael and Jasper looked after the couple before looking at each other.

"One thing's for sure, when Lady Lauren and Lady Jessica return for a time, they won't be happy."

"They're coming back?" Jasper asked as he started sharpening his sword. Michael nodded.

"For a day or two, they might stay up to a week. I have a feeling they want to get away from Jacob and his temper. They do this every time something bad happens up there." As he spoke, a maid came in.

"My Lord Michael? Lady Jessica and Lady Lauren are here," she stammered, shivering. Jasper's eyes narrowed as Michael sighed.

"Speak of the devil, the angel appears," he muttered as he went into the great hall, where two older women stood. Jasper followed him, nearly sighing in relief as Alice appeared and took hold of his hand.

The Ladies Lauren and Jessica were very... annoying people. Lauren was a corn silk blond with an annoying voice and the beginning of wrinkles. She wore the _strangest_ dress, with a very low neckline and in a disgusting color. Jessica had curly brown hair and was about as short as Bella and Alice. She, too, wore a strange dress with a low neckline, but in a more sensible color. Michael bowed to them and Jasper merely nodded. Alice dipped a quick, seamless curtsy before looping her arm into Jasper's. Lauren's eyes narrowed at this, but turned her fishy eyes to the Captain of the Guards.

"I see that nothing has changed since we were last here except for the guests," she said, lifting her nose in the air. Jessica didn't follow her example; rather her eyes were fixed on Edward, who just _had_ to choose that moment to enter the room. He looked at the ladies before bowing quickly... just as Bella dove at him.

"Got you!" She cried as they landed on the hard stone floor. Edward laughed a little bit, causing Jessica and Lauren to melt a little at the sound. Bella stood up, offering a hand up to him. Smirking, he took her hand and stood, pulling her to his chest. She squeaked a little bit before smiling. It was then that she noticed the two ladies. She blushed crimson and curtsied to the best of her abilities. However, she managed to trip over her feet and as she toppled, Edward caught her around the waist and pulled her up.

"Forgive me, I did not notice you," she said as she looked at them, her brown eyes meeting their eyes. Lauren glared at her.

"And you are?" She asked rudely and Bella raised an eyebrow before looking at Michael, who nodded.

"I am Isabella, Princess of the North," she replied, her voice ringing out clearly. Lauren and Jessica stared at her before laughing.

"You? King Charles' daughter? Don't make me laugh. You insult our King by making that claim!" Lauren spat but Bella did not flinch. She pulled the dagger out of her belt and flashed it in the sunlight.

"I am my father's daughter. You hated my mother because she was a commoner, so that means you hate _me_ because I was one by upbringing," Bella said, eyes narrowed and flashing with anger. "You hated my mother because my father loved her and chose her over you, ladies of a noble rank. Yet I doubt you cared for the people of the North. I bet you were going to use my father for your selfishness instead of helping your people!" She didn't shout, just glared. Jessica shivered and Lauren raised her chin in defiance.

"You are not the Princess. The Princess died when she was an infant."

"Or so people believe," Bella shot back. "The only person to die that night was my father. The rest of us, King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Princess Alice, Prince Edward and I _lived!_" Edward put his hand on her shoulder and she breathed out deeply. "I bet when your King died, you didn't bat an eyelash, just went after another rich man!" Angry tears were forming in her eyes and she forced herself to put her father's dagger away before she did something she would end up regretting later.

"How DARE you!" Lauren and Jessica shrieked in unison, causing everyone to cover their ears but Bella. "You DARE assume us to be so shallow?!"

"Yes! Because the proof is everywhere! You tried to rule my kingdom after you found out my father and I were dead!" The tears were falling and the engagement pendant slipped out from under her shirt and glimmered in the light. Jessica's eyes widened when she saw it.

"You're engaged to the Prince?!" She demanded and Bella glared through her tears.

"I am engaged to the _true_ Prince, King Carlisle's son, not the impostor on the throne!" Carlisle poked his head into the room.

"What's going on? Bella, are you alright?" He asked as he walked in and Bella nodded shakily as Edward wiped her tears tenderly.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Just a little worked up," she said, trying to smile. Carlisle glanced at Alice who came forward.

"My Ladies, you should not accuse such things lightly. Who knows? You might have insulted a monarch," she said, her eyes tight.

"There are no monarchs present!" Lauren snapped and Carlisle blinked as Alice looked at him. They seemed to have a conversation before Carlisle sighed.

"Yes, there is." All heads turned to Edward, who was holding his proof in his hand, letting it swing back and forth slowly. "As you can see, I have the Mark of the Prince, just as my sister has the Mark of the Princess **((A/N: Ack! They're such stupid names! But it's like 1:10. Can you blame me?))** and how our parents have the Mark of the King and Mark of the Queen." Alice smiled at him as Bella let herself sink to the floor. Edward caught her with one hand and held her close.

"Counterfeit!" Jessica said and Edward shook his head, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Nope, no counterfeit. Nothing but the truth." Lauren and Jessica's eyes widened as the pendant shone golden as the sunlight caught it. It was true. Bella closed her eyes and detached herself from Edward.

"Excuse me," she murmured as she disappeared. Edward made to go after her, but Alice shook her head. A few minutes later, Bella came back, holding her father's sword close in her hands. "This is my father's sword. Michael, I believe you said something earlier about only his heir being able to draw it correct?" She asked and Michael nodded. Smiling, she set it down and motioned for them to try. Jessica and Lauren did, but nothing happened. Bella held the sword gently before pulling. The sword came out of its scabbard with a _shing_ing sound. Their mouths dropped open as Bella looked at the sword before she returned it to the sheath. She tucked the scabbard into her belt so that it rested along side the dagger. Edward thought for a moment before taking the dagger and placing it in her boot. The hilt just barely stuck out and her skirts covered that part.

"Wait..." Jessica said, looking at her closely. "You're Princess Isabella, Prince Jacob's fiancée!" Lauren looked at her and her eyes widened. Bella smiled a little.

"When you go back to his court, Lady Jessica, Lady Lauren, you can tell him that the engagement is cancelled and that I refuse to marry an impostor and the man who is responsible for my father's murder." They both flinched at Bella's strong words. She nodded to them and turned to Jasper. "When can we start?" She asked and he looked at Alice. She didn't speak, merely kissed him gently. He kissed her in return and looked over at Bella.

"Whenever your ready," the swordsman admitted and Bella nodded.

"Then excuse us, Lady Lauren, Lady Jessica," she murmured as she bowed her head quickly before grabbing her fiancé's hand and leaving, positive that Alice and Jasper were following. When they got to the garden, Edward turned her, his face confused.

"Start what?" He asked and Bella looked at him.

"My training."

"Training. What training?" His voice was flat and Bella winced.

"Jasper is going to teach me sword-play and how to fight." He blinked and blinked again before growling.

"Bella, no."

"And why not?"

"It's too dangerous!" Bella looked at him with an incredulous look.

"I'm not going to let my people fight without me! I refuse to be the Princess who waits on the sides and watches as her people die! I'm not going to let you or Carlisle or Emmett or Jasper fight alone! I'm not going to wait and be safe while you risk your lives." She looked down, and Edward sighed a little. "I'm... I'm tired of being useless while my loved ones nearly die." Bella touched the sword at her side. "I want to make my father proud, to show Jacob that I am who I am and that I'm not a prize to be won, as he seems to think." He sighed again and kissed her forehead. She smiled and Jasper pulled out his sword. The gold and silver shone brightly in the light.

"Which hand? Right or left?"

"Right."

"Right," Alice said and Jasper looked at her before sighing.

"Okay then, let's start."

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

Jacob sighed as the butler announced that Lady Jessica and Lady Lauren wished to speak with him. It had been peaceful when they were gone, but now it would be loud again. They walked in and curtsied to him, and he rolled his eyes at the amount of cleavage spilling out of their dresses.

"What can I do for you, Lady Jessica, Lady Lauren?" He asked, trying to be courteous. Jessica straightened and positioned her face into a remorseful expression.

"We hate to be the bearers of bad news, but..."

"We have a message from Princess Isabella," Lauren finished. Jacob sat up straighter and looked at them more intently.

"A message?! What is it?" He demanded and the two ladies exchanged glances.

"She said 'to tell him that the engagement is cancelled' and that 'she refuses to marry an impostor and the man who is responsible for her father's murder'," Lauren said reluctantly and he growled before motioning for them to leave. As soon as they did, he let out a roar and threw something across the room. James walked in, pausing as the item throw-which was an ink pot- went flying past his nose and shattered against the wall. The black ink dripped down like blood.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" James asked as he walked over to Jacob's desk.

"Yes, something is the matter! I had the Princess of the North in my grasp and I LET HER GO!!!" His eyes were burning with rage. "She knows I am the one responsible for her father's death...but no matter. No one else knows that and it will stay that way." He smirked, placing his hand on his sword. "It's time for the war to start. Are you ready?" He asked and James smirked.

"The troops are training as we speak."

"Good. Then let's begin."

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

Bella moved swiftly, knocking the sword aside as Alice lundged toward her. Dancing backwards, Bella shifted her grip on the sword and ducked under her opponent's reach to place the tip of her sword on Alice's collarbone.

"I win," she said, a slight pant in her voice. Alice smiled and knelt, bowing her head as she did.

"I accept defeat," she murmured, looking up at Bella with violet eyes. There was a swishing sound and Bella whirled, her sword blocking Edward's sword. She glared before pushing back on his sword and swirling around him in a graceful step. He followed her, his sword clashing against hers. Bella's brown eyes narrowed as she pushed back against him, her forearms straining with the effort. Suddenly, she flipped her blade, causing his to clatter to the ground. She kicked it away before holding the sword to his neck. He smiled and she sheathed her sword before handing him his.

"Your Highnesses." Three heads turned to the messenger that had just walked in. He gulped before bowing to them, a little surprised at their attire. Princess Isabella was dressed in loose leather pants with a clinging leather shirt that had wide sleeves. A sword was at her side and there was a dagger in the boots she wore. Princess Alice was dressed similarly to Isabella except the leather pants clung to her body like a second skin, as did her shirt. Prince Edward was dressed in black with leather pants and a cotton shirt. The final man, who was not royalty, was dressed in brown leather pants and a tan cotton shirt.

"Yes?" Princess Isabella asked and the messenger gulped, trying to stop his eyes from wandering. Prince Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer when he noticed the wandering eyes.

"It... it has been announced that Florin is... going to war with the people of the frontier for murdering the Prince's fiancée," he managed to get out, his eyes on the ground. The Princess let out a tiny growl.

"Thank you. You may go to the kitchens, if you wish, to get something to eat." He bowed to them before hurrying away. Bella sighed before looking at Edward.

"We must stop him," she said, her hand on the pommel of her father's sword.

"I agree," Alice said, her eyes on Jasper. Edward let out a sudden growl and stalked out of the garden. Bella blinked as he walked away. She looked over at Jasper, who shrugged a little, and at Alice who pushed her forward. She stumbled a bit before following Edward. She was at a disadvantage though as he had left before she had. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. There was no such thing as magic, she knew, but the engagement pendant seemed to be pulling her in the direction of the tower. She followed the pull and found Edward standing on the balcony of the tower, his fists firm against the stone.

"...Edward?" she asked and he looked back at her, his eyes dark. She held his gaze and walked over to him slowly. "What's wrong?" He whirled suddenly and pinned her against the stone wall, his arms like a vice grip.

"You can't come with us... I won't let you," he murmured and Bella sighed a little bit.

"Edward, I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be useless." Edward looked her in the eye, seeing the pain and worry in the chocolate pools. "This is partially my fight and I'm going to fight it. Jacob put me through hell and he's going to pay for it," she murmured, her face pressed into his neck. "If it makes you feel better, stay by my side while we're in there and don't let me go." Her face was pulled out of his neck and her lips were covered with his. He was angry and worried all at the same time. She kissed him back, her hands fisting in her soft hair as his hand slipped up her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. Bella pulled away, panting lightly as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"Come on, love. We have a battle to finish," he said as he pulled her out of the tower.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

"They nearly had sex on a tower!" Ella cried, shocked. Grandpa looked at her a little surprised. "Don't they know how many people could walk in on them while they're doing that!? Do they know how many minds they could scar?!" He chuckled, kissing her slightly sweaty forehead.

"They didn't, though, Ella. Relax," he soothed her and she grumbled under her breath. "Now, are we going to have anymore outbursts?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good." He chuckled.

"You're so much like your mother and father." She smiled at him before poking the book.

"Keep going!"

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

The riders looked down at the castle, four hands tightening on pommels, one set of hands readying their grip on the bow and arrow and the last cracking their knuckles, ready for action.

"Everyone ready?" a voice whispered and another chuckled.

"Hell yeah. I'm ready to beat some sense into the men who were looking at what's _mine_," a male voice whispered in reply and the lead rider nodded. The sun was beginning to set and the dying rays danced across the jeweled hilt in one of the rider's hands.

"Then let's go." The seven horses galloped toward the palace, ready to take back what was theirs.

**ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-ExB-JxA-EmxR-CxE-**

Jacob paced furiously in his office. He didn't feel very safe because of the lack of guards. There was a sudden commotion and he looked out the window to see seven figures ride into the courtyard and dismount before rushing toward the castle. Fear shot through his system and for the first time in a long time, he was afraid. He stiffened when the door opened and a voice spoke.

"So this is the Prince Jacob, huh? He's not worthy of you, I'm sorry." There was a gentle bought of laughter.

"No, he's not. There's only one person worthy for me," a familiar female voice spoke and Jacob turned to see two leather-clad figures standing in the doorway of his office. One was a man he did not recognize with bronze hair and emerald eyes. The other was familiar, _very_ familiar. She had long brown hair and brown eyes... the only problem with the image was that her hand was on the sword at her side.

"Isabella...?"

**Okay, it's finally done! Yay! So, did you guys like it. I must admit, the ending was rushed, but the next chapter will fill in some of the blanks and will lead to the question that's on **_**my**_** mind. Will James die? That's answered next time.**

**Thank you all for reading and drop a review if you feel so inclined!**

**Arear**


End file.
